


Attentes trop hautes

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [469]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Unrequited Love, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Angel ne se réjouit pas de voir Edinson sur le banc.
Relationships: Edinson Cavani/Ángel Di María
Series: FootballShot [469]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Attentes trop hautes

Attentes trop hautes

Angel est plutôt heureux, il pense avoir bien joué, ils ont gagné 3-0 face au Real ce qui représente une belle revanche quant à ce qui avait pu se passer en 2018, et il pense avoir pu montrer tout ce dont il était capable au coach pour rester titulaire. Ce n’est pas une horrible soirée au Parc en somme, c’est même encourageant pour la suite de la compétition. Il a connu de pires nuits, largement. Il rentre aux vestiaires satisfait, il n’aura pas d’articles ou de tweets désobligeant pour ce soir. Pour une fois, il a l’impression qu’ils ont rendu les fans fiers ors d’une soirée de Champions League. 

Pour autant, il n’est pas encore totalement satisfait en voyant la mine triste et frustrée d’Edinson, l’uruguayen n’a pas eu beaucoup de chance cette saison, pas titulaire, remplaçant rare, Icardi, manque de respect de la part de Tuchel. Ce n’est pas sa saison et il commence à croire qu’il va finir par partir à la fin de la saison, ou pendant le prochain mercato. Angel n’en serait pas heureux, il apprécie son coéquipier malgré les apparences et leurs origines opposées. Il va le voir pour le réconforter, une équipe est aussi censée représenter une famille. Edi passe son bras autour de ses épaules et Angel décide de prendre son courage à deux mains et de lui parler de sa situation de remplaçant d’un autre argentin. Edi ne doit vraiment pas aimer rester sur ce putain de banc pour lui. 

« Tout ira mieux à un moment, je te le promets. » Angel ne pense pas avoir raison, mais il le dit quand même  
« Je dois partir pour cela, n’est-ce pas ? »  
« Peut-être, ce n’est pas à moi d’en décider mon ami. Mais j’espère que tu sais que je serai toujours heureux de jouer avec toi. »  
« De même. »

Fin


End file.
